Galactic Robot War: Episode 7
Characters * Vandoricons ** Maxion Prime ** Archon Sagus ** Helminon Magnus * Chromiums: ** Megatronix ** Hyperion ** Devus ** Chromium Warriors * Titans ** Maxion Part 1 "I do not know why I am here..." said Maxion. The blue and red robot sported tires on his heels and on his back, but now he was much bigger, taller, with longer arms, legs and a thicker upper body. His voice had changed, with a deeper, more authoritative tone. He was now in a dimension of blue streams of energy, and he knew each place, each stream to be a thing of informaiton, experiences, from every living thing and every sentient thing. "Yes you do..." Out of the energy the council members appeared, the Shamans, moments prior they were the rulers of the Vandoricons, now they were gone from the waking world. "You have been upgraded, not just in body but also soul..." "And for that, the taint that has marked you is now gone..." Maxion was curious. "What...taint....?" he asked. "In the region that holds your lost memories, you were corrupted, betrayed by those you thought enlightened..." "Silence...!" shouted a voice. They all turned to see what could only be described as shining white ghosts, streams of white light in roughly humanoid forms. They circled above them like a flock of birds, but stood alone to speak. "You have no right to take from us, what is ours...!" "Your's?!" said Maxion with an insulted tone. "Indeed, we are your masters..." "You are why Maxion refused to tell me everything..." said Maxion with a sense of intuition. "That machine knows his place unlike you...!" "I do not know who you are, nor do I care, you have no right to claim ownership over another sentient being." "As defiant as ever, it was why you were punished, now we will see what is ours returned...!" He flew towards Maxion and Maxion punched at him. To the being's surprise, Maxion's fist connected, giving of blue flame that broke of particles his 'body'. The being flew off clearly in pain, and clearly not prepared for such a sensation. The others stopped, most likely shocked. "You dare...! You forget your place, as always, you are..." The being fell silent and the robots turned around, they knew fear, even on the face of a featureless thing. "I do not remember much..." said Maxion "but it would seem that my energy remembers that it can kill the likes of you. Come and claim what is yours if you are so bold." Without warning, a bright light enveloped them, sending Maxion away. The Chromium Cruiser, sailed across the ocean of stars. Devus walked onto the bridge where Hyperion sat. He had a holographic keyboard and monitors, where he worked using the small mechanical hands that extended out the side of his arm cannon. "We have been out here for month, how are we to track down this thief across the entire galaxy?" Said Devus "what are you doing...?" "Working..." said Hyperion with an annoyed tone. He was looking at footage of his prior battle with Maxion, analyzing his weapons and abilities. "How long have you been watching that...?" "I can multi-task. We have been scanning for all communications relating to the Titan, our safest bet for finding him. You said he had a companion...?" "Indeed..." "Clearly another member of his race." Another video popped on the computer. "Wait, those are my memories...!" "Indeed, I decided it was necessary to see how advance their defenses where. While the Femme was un impressive, the thief, this Maxion Prime, is clearly of a sort of warrior class." "Based on...?" "On the fact that he nearly killed me, he shot of Megatronix's head, took down twenty or so armed Chromiums, of whom a percentage were warrior class like your self. They were all terminated or damaged beyond affordable repair. He then went on to survive several disruptor bolts and had you, oh decorated one, at a stand still. Anything I may have forgotten..." "The Hunter Killers..." "Bah, that crazy organic femme's drones are hardly a challenge to a true mechanoid warrior." "Sir..." said one of the workers at the terminals "we just intercepted communications talking about an anti-Mechanoids operation near the Mechanoid zone!" "Why is that important...?" Devus gave him a look. "There are talks about the Titan!" Part 2 One after the other, the rockets shot up into space, releasing satelite drones the flew off in different directions to establish a communications network. The Vandoricons walked about their normal routines, outside their base happy knowing the danger was over. While the sight of their now desert world saddened them, they were at least happy to be outside. Maxion, awoke on a table, a recharge table, meant to radiate Engen radiation that his body would absorb. Around him was Sagus, Helminon and a few other bots. "Thank the spirits...!" said Sagus hugging him. "What...?" Maxion ignored her signs of affection and looked at his body, it was the same as before, red and blue, with tires on his ankles and his back, but it had changed. He was not taller, with a more heroic build to him. "The council...?" "They are gone, but their bodies have bee prepared for burial..." "No..." everyone was surprised "The material that makes up their bodies, we need it to make more of our kind." "Recycle the dead? Most would not agree with that..." "We are not flesh...and we cannot afford sentimentality, emphasis on afford." He touched the side of his head. "Maxion, what happened...?" "You were inside the Matrix..." said the ship "you clearly had some manner of disagreement..." "I'll take your word on that..." he replied. He did not remember anything that had happened "but I meant, a status report, what has happened since I dropped...?" "Your people have begun salvaging parts and materials from your fallen ships to produce buildings, defenses and rockets to put satelites into space and establish a communications and observation network. They are now trying to connect to the Extranet." "You guys work fast..." "We try..." said another of the bots. "We need to start loom construction, what about energy, what are we going to use to produce our fuel, a stellar..." "Stop..." said Sagus "You just woke up from..whatever that was. You've changed..." "I've become a... I've become infused..." "A what...?" "My Ember, it has a stronger connection to the...source. My Ember is stronger, I think that's why my body changed, to adapt to all the energy I'm infused with." "What kind of energy...?" "The energy of the Matrix I think." He jumped of the table "but this can wait, we've got stuff to do..." With that he was gone. "What do you think...?" asked Helminon to Sagus. "I think, I think my son has mastered the art of running away in all its various forms. He is not alright, he knows it, he won't admit it and he will brush it aside for more 'pressing matters'." "Gee, no wonder you two get along so well." he replied with heavy sarcasm. Part 3 The crowd could only wonder as Maxion's drones began constructing the large building outside of his base. Said base had become a small metallic space age castle since the final battle with the Predabots, and outside, a small sort of town was being built salvaged metal panels and parts from the space ship. The people could only wonder as to why the corpses of the dead Predabots were being taken to this building, or why more of Maxion's rockets were being sent out. There was no need for so much fuel to be harvested at this time. Sagus force her way into Maxion's private study, what was formerly the room of the shamans. It was empty, but past it was another room filled with monitors, physical and holographic and numerous tables. The object of primary interest was the large holographic table, in front of Maxion's desk. Sagus came in with Helminon and other highly respected Vandoricons. They clearly wanted answer from Maxion who was at his desk looking over sums and figures. "Yes...?" asked Maxion. "What are you doing...?" asked Sagus. "Working..." Sagus rubbed her optics. "On what, you have the drones working to build some massive building, and another massive project in the base itself. You also have them going in people's homes and forcing upgrades on their buildings." "I'm building infrastructure..." "You're micromanaging us like this is some sort of game!" "...Does anyone else have a problem with my leadership...?" The other bots looked at each other, a bit too scared to say anything. "I see..." "I doubt that... You may have the wisdom of the shamans in your chest, but it seems you've also picked up their bad habits. The people don't need some overlord in his private study, they need a leader, out there, leading them." "It is true..." said Helminon "we are not at war anymore, we don't need to treat this like a command center." "I disagree..." said Maxion "In the Matrix and before that, I was given a back door look at our galaxy, images visions and things out there. Armies of metal, forces of darkness..." he got up and walked towards the hologram table, which showed a map of the area around the base. "Apocalyptic images aside, the state of the galaxy is not well. There is the Chromium civil war, both sides want my head for the trinket that become our Life Matrix. Should the separatists win, they turn their conquests to the rest of the galaxy. Then there is the Alliance..." "Alliance...?" said Sagus "You never listened to me did you..." she shrugged her shoulders "The races that came together to destroy us in retaliation for our less than stellar 'foreign policy', they have formed a Star Empire, one of the three main powers outside of the Chromium Common Wealth. They were already seeking Maxion, and they will not be happy to know that we survived." "We are different..." said a bot. "Their dislike of Mechanoids is well documented, and our origins will not help." "So what...?" asked Sagus "we were wrong...about you being cooped up in here?" "It may not be a case of either of us being right or wrong, mother of mine. While my projects are indeed important, I have indeed been overlooking the Vandoran Element." Maxion thought for a moment. "Indeed micromanaging is required, but not by some computer, a council has been lost, a council needed." He turned to Helminon "You, your rank of Magnus is returned, and it will signify command of all our armed forces, civilian and military. Among your militia, find two bots, one, a ground runner and the other a flier, to command those with similar alternate modes. Those with heavy vehicles forms like yourself are the military. Rollers will be militia, Fliers will be scouts, serving in between. Divide them into group with a commanding officer presiding over them." "Understood." "Mother..." "Yes...?" "You were Archon before, I assume you have some experience in leading people..." "Are you being sarcastic?" "No, you will be in charge of civilian issues, civilian guilds. One guild will be in charge of housing construction, placement and integration with the power grid. The other will be in charge of ration distributions. To you I give back the title of Archon, though the power name once held is much less." "Oh how wonderful..." she said with a sarcastic tone. "I am going to need some to oversee a Scientific Guilds and Engineering..." "Why...?" "We are going to need a space port..." Part 4 The other looked at him with looks of confusion. "Why...?" asked Sagus "We already fire rockets without issue..." "Indeed, but those are unmanned vessels, and I do not want to have to rely on Maxion for everything. Our planet is devastated, and given how far out I have to send refinery probes, we need to look at long term solutions for our mineral needs." "The ships...?" "They will not last forever. I have had Maxion scanned the system, I've noted that the asteroid belt has much of what we need, along with our two moons." "We just go home, and it's now safe, must we..." "Our home is not safe...there are other lifeforms on this planet." Maxion showed images of numerous creature, a golem like beast and hounds with metallic flesh "Mutations, or some sort, from the excess solar rays that hit us. Speaking of which my projects..." "Yes, what are they about...?" "They are to facilitate our next generations..." The others looked confused. "Don't you have the Matrix for that...?" asked a bot "Indeed, but while the idea of creating new life Ex Nihlo, is a fascinating idea, the Matrix also serves other uses. Besides, if all goes to plan, this new generation will have much deeper ties to our present population, and our past." "Care to explain...?" "No, I doubt, you would understand, besides, I think we are all bound for a nice surprise..." "I may understand...!" said one bot in the back raising his hand like a child in class. The crowd split, leaving a space for Maxion to stare at him directly and his enthusiasm was replaced nervousness. "You are...?" "Uh, Cadroplex, I was a weapons designer before the change." "And that makes you, suitable to oversee my projects because...?" "Uh well, If I'm reading your hologram correctly, you aim to siphon energy directly from one of our suns..." "What...!" said Sagus. "Indeed..." replied Maxion. "You can't...isn't that dangerous?" "We have a star to spare, and it's not like any significant amount will be lost mother, a minuscule of a percentage of a star, has far more energy any one planet." "Yes..." said Cadroplex "but you would a focusing aparatus, since we have to suns. Which is why you also need a space port, to contsruct said..." "Gravity Lens..." Cadroplex had a look of excitement on his face, that disturbed the others, but which Maxion found amusing. "Pray tell..." said Sagus trying to hide the horror on her face. She was dealing with science above her grade, but then again most of her kind only cared about the science that let them shoot stuff or turn invisible. "You plan to drain one of our stars..." "You make sound like I'm going to snuff it out, at most it will be a bit darker for a few minutes, I doubt anyone would notice..." replied Maxion "You plan to drain one of our stars, may I ask, what do you plan to do with this energy...?" "Isn't that obvious...?" "If it was I wouldn't be asking..." she said annoyed. "I'm going to be making the materials needed for our next generation..." Part 5 The Alliance Cruisers calmly drifted across space, waiting for their Jump Drives to recharge so they could skip another fifteen or so star systems to arrive at their destination, somewhere near the edge of Mechanoid Space. In his private room aboard the command ship of this small fleet, the captain sat at his desk in his grey and black uniform. A Castra, he spoke to the Interim Council of the Galactic Pan Species Alliance. The highest power in the Alliance. "Thirty Kerri Anthrodroid Guardsmen..." he said "four battalions of Troopers, a Shadow Guard unit, an Inquisitor 'second-in-command', Four Cruisers fully stocked with Patrolers... I thought this was a scouting mission..." "Indeed..." said the Salan Councilwoman "However, we are also suspect that the one known as Maxion Prime, may be active where you are going in some fashion..." "Explain..." "Few are privy to this information, hence the encoded nature of our transmission, but we suspect that he is some manner of Vandoran Mechanoid, activated centuries after their demise as some last ditch effort to preserve an aspect of their race...He is a machine that thinks himself a Vandoran..." The captain sighed, and rubbed his eyes. No one, no one in the Alliance, was ever allowed to forget what monsters the Vandorans were. So terrible was their bloodlust that it caused several competing races to join together into one interstellar government. Now their biggest concern was the Mechanoid civil war, if Megatronix's side won, they would undoubtedly begin invading the Alliance and the rest of the galaxy. Now the possibility of those two issue merged together was now a happy idea. "What are my orders, my real orders...?" "We want you to seek out any possibly lead to this Maxion Prime, take him out and any other Vandoran Mechanoid, and claim the Titan Maxion if possible, destroy it, if not. It is currently in the worse possible hands, that must change." "So I am to expect a war then, if not from Maxion, the Mechanoids in general...?" "Yes, but do not fight more than what you have to...You are here to solve a problem, not start one." "I understand, then am I to assume my destination is..." "Indeed...Contact us when you arrive..." The transmission ended and the captain sat there thinking. A Titan was not so easy a thing to capture. It was a thing of legend, even the Mechanoids could not hope to build something that massive, something powerful. Legends say the death of one would release enough energy to destroy a solar system and while Maxion's Titan had never shown any destructive ability, it was still clearly centuries, at least, ahead of the rest of the galaxy. Then again that was the prime reason to risk it, all of that technology, that power in the hands of the most blood thirsty race in recorded history. Yet, he thought, why hasn't anything been done with that power. If Maxion was as the Council said, a last ditch effort by the Vandorans to survive someway, somehow, revenge should be his primary goal, build an army, strike at the Alliance. Beyond a few border disputes with their neighbors the Alliance was as peaceful as it usually was. He would have to wait to make his decision. The captain exited his room and was on the bridge, taking his chair he spoke to the helmsman infront, who actually controlled the ship's movements. Him, and the officer, in charge of observing sensor data, while the communications and weapons officers were behind him. "How long until recharge...?" he asked. "Fifteen minutes..." said the officer. "Calculate the fastest, safest route to the Vandoran homeworld. That is where our base of operations will be..." "Sir....that journey will take a few standard days..." "Make it so..." "Interesting..." said Hyperion, sitting on his darkened bridge. He looked at a recording of the exchange, between the captain and the Alliance High Council. "Such an idea, that last legacy of a dead race. Though it goes against his behavior, I would expect such a creature to be more...cowardly... Yet, if your report is correct...Devus..." he turned to the green bot, who just kept looking at him. "He has already succeeded in producing more of his kind." "What are you suggesting...?" "It is more than likely through Empyrion's sword that he could do such a thing. I think we should continue watching these organics, and see how they close the get..." "What about...?" "We can traverse the stars far faster than those poor primitives, if Maxion appears elsewhere, we can catch him." Part 6 "What am I looking at...?" asked the captain. He was on his bridge, his armada located within the inner asteroid belt of the system. With their ships advance sensors and advance telescopic cameras, the looked across the solar system at the ring like structures, appearing in space. These structures, ring shaped objects, combined together with others to form larger rings. "Unknown sir..." said the officer "but..." "But, what...?" "I'm detecting several structures around the planet, a space station, and several satellites, some armed, some unarmed. We are not detecting any organics from them. However, I'm not sure what to make of this, of these energy readings..." "Explain..." "An unknown substance sir, the ship's computer doesn't know how to...how to identify it, and it is all over these structures." "Send the data to the engineering deck, and let the lab rats figure that out, change scanning parameters for mechanoids..." "Done...several hundred, most in one place on the planet. A city of some sort, fairly large, no known defenses...Sir..." "What...?" "They are hailing us..." "How long have they been here...?" asked Maxion. He and Sagus, followed Helminon into the new Senticon headquarters, short for Sentinels of the Vandoricons, they were the upgraded and now organized militia. The room was filled with several computer work stations while a massive monitor overlooked the room. It showed a 2-d map of the solar system, but had a window open, showing the alien fleet in the asteroid belt. "Presumably not long..." said Magnus "They've begun to land on several of the larger asteroids, presumably to hide from out sensors. Besides, we caught their graviton waves when they finished their jumps into our system." "The question is who are they..." asked Sagus. Maxion walked forward and looked at the colors and symbols on the ships. "They are..." he said "The Alliance..." Everyone looked at him. "The one you mentioned before...?" "Yes, the Galactic Pan Species Alliance, the star empire formed, first, by the race who defeated us so long ago..." There was silence in the room. "Our enemies...!" barked Sagus. "Not yet..." said Maxion "What are you talking about? They destroyed our world, they-" "That was centuries ago, and I doubt they came here expecting us, besides, it's not like I didn't expect them. Hail them..." "What...?" said Magnus "I said hail them, I wish to speak with their commander..." "How about I do it, you are... too well known remember..." Maxion paused. "Indeed, so be it..." Maxion walked to the back of the room, while Magnus walked forward. He nodded to a worker and he sent out the signal, asking for them to parlay. It took sometime, but the captain's bridge eventually appeared on the screen as Magnus and those immediately around him appeared on the screen of their ship. "I am Helminon Magnus of the Senticon security forces, identify yourselves and state your business for being in our sovereign space." "I am captain Murdok of the Galactic Pan Species Alliance, and we are on an exploration mission..." "For what, may I ask...?" "..."I cannot say. That is confidential, but we would like to extend an invitation with you..." "You wish to land...?" "We wish for you to meet with us for a cultural exchange." Magnus paused, he turned around to Sagus, who shook her head, then to Maxion in the back, who gave a so-so signal with his hand, implying to think it over. "I shall bring this matter before my council, until then either leave or come no further, any movement outside of the asteroid belt, towards the inner orbits will be considered and act of aggression." He looked to the operator and signaled to her, to cut the transmission. Like that the screen turned back to its original state. Part 7 "What do you think sir..." asked the Alliance Officer. Murdok sat calm and collected, planning, thinking. "To my knowledge, there has never been a race called the 'Senticons' in the Mechanoid Zone, has there...?" "No, sir, though our knowledge may be limited, they could be the result of their civil war, a splinter group, trying to survive out here until the fight is over..." "Perhaps, but their design, it is far more biomechanical than typical mechanoids, much more like Maxion. I suspect these Senticons may have something to do with him." "So, we attack...?" "No, we take this time to identify our enemy, to understand our enemy." "I say, we attack...!" shouted Sagus. "I say, they have several battle cruisers, we only have a few shuttles..." replied Maxion. Sagus, Maxion and Helminon were all in room where the shamans once sat and held council. They room was modified, with pod like chairs that were part of the wall. They were in a circle with a space for the entrance and exit into Maxion's private room. Maxion was the only one out of the wall, sitting on a hover chair in front of his door. To his left was Sagus, to his right was Helminon. With Sagus, were the civilian guilds and interests, while Helminon sat with District Heads, for the defense of the city. "Then what do you suggest...?" asked Helminon "From what I've experienced of Alliance technology, we should be able to hold our own, for some time against them. That is not the main issue. Do we have evacuation protocols in place, if our defenses are breached, Maxion can only teleport so many if it comes to that, and finally, what about our project..." "Your plan to 'steal fire from the couple'..." said Sagus, referencing an old story. "Nothing so romantic, but yet... With the energy bridge, the plasma we harvest can be stored and converted safely and quickly into Engen, more than that, into more...more..." "Protomatter...!" said Cadroplex. "Prot-matter...? I prefer...birth metal, but that also works..." "Birth metal...?" asked Sagus. "The material we are made off, similar to the rock creatures we've encountered, a traditionally inorganic substance that can hold genetic information and thus the spark of life. Thanks to that prior experience, I was able to devise of making more, simply but, Engen infused into a substance I call Promethium, a metal I conceived for creating robotic life forms, we can create more of the stuff of us, we can create more of us, bodies for our young to inhabit" "A means of procreation..." said Sagus. The enormity of it all sank in for everyone. "Then all the more reason to protect ourselves...!" "One often finds their destination, on the road they take to avoid it..." said Maxion. "What does that mean...?" "Cadroplex, how does the project fair...?" Cadroplex stood up. "Basic tests of the energy bridge allowed us to create Engen, in increasing numbers, one thousand vorns, two thousand, four thousand, six thousand. As for the Primal form project, we've so far managed to create one primal form being without genetic defect or self termination..." "Primal form...?" asked Magnus. "We've been experimenting with creating new members of our race. At first we tried to build new bodies using metal from the dead Predabots, and animate it, but the result...had to be put down. So we switched to creating...infants..." "The results were not much better, so instead we created the spark first and added sanitized birth metal." "The subject is alive, and healthy and with regular doses of 'birth metal' and Engen, is growing in size to full adult hood. We estimate several days or weeks, after which information uploading can begin for education..." "Where does the genetic information for this come from...?" asked a council member "The Ember it self..." said Maxion "or to be more precise the Matrix..." "Now, all you need is for this energy bridge..." said Sagus "and you can create an army..." "Hold on..." said another council member. "It is true..." said Maxion, "with the visions I've seen and the state of the galaxy, we need to increase our military output, but we also need to simply increase our numbers. I had hoped to make it that, the new sparks would be created with the genes of our current members, the life energy imbued with their essence, our children in a more literal sense, but now I fear that idea may have to wait. My biggest concern with that would be the possible cultural divide between the current and future generations." "A moot point if we don't survive now..." said Sagus. "Indeed, Helminon...?" "I think..." said the Magnus "we should invite them here. If there is a war brewing, let us be sure we can avoid at this time. As Prime said, we are at a serious disadvantage in space warfare. Until then business as usual, and let us use all that time to improve our defense and infrastructure." Part 8 "Those were not your orders..." said the Castra Councilman. "True..." replied captain Murdok "but you also said, don't cause any unneeded trouble. Until I can confirm their identities, I see no reason to drag the Alliance into an unnecessary conflict." Murdok was back in his private quarters, at his metallic desk , speaking to the council's hologram avatars. "I agree..." said the Salan Councilwoman "That aside, what can you tell us about their project...?" "Little, they seem to be creating some sort of path directly to their minor sun. If I had to guess, I would say graviton shoots, for an operation to scoop stellar matter..." "What could they need with all of that plasma...?" asked the Morgan councilwoman "If I had to guess..." said the Salan "if they are indeed a group of refugees, then this operation is about acquiring resources to protect themselves or even fight back at either or both sides of the war. That amount of energy could also be sold for resources." "Whatever their need for that plasma, they don't seem to have a means of storage. This operation doesn't seem to have gotten very far. This appears to be a critical moment." "A fact you can use to your advantage. If it turns out that these are Vandoran Mechanoids, all effort must be made to eradicate them..." The Patroller took of from the Cruiser, allowed to make the jump, on the bases that the corvette sized fighters could not make the distance in reasonable time. The patroller, was a small corvette, approaching the size of a huge fighter craft, but with enough space to double as dropship. Once in the atmosphere, the ship was escorted by two fighter crafts, designs the Captain had never seen before, especially from Mechanoids. Instead of the square, mechanical designs more commonly associated with them, these build were full of curves, that felt more natural. He also scanned the environment. The atmosphere was denser for some reason, denser than what he expected. The city was also an oddity, its towers had more curves than what he expected and the symbols written into them, the statues of metal, they all implied a sense culture, even stranger art. He also noted the symbols to be Vandoran, the first clue that pointed to what he wanted. The ship landed on the helipad of what was most likely a spaceport. Murdok exited with his two troopers, and found himself being met by a group of mechanoids. One of them had a cape, the others bore the same body design, clearly soldiers...but they bore no matching color scheme. "Greetings..." said the caped robot "I am Cadroplex, one of the heads of the science guild. I have been tasked by glorious leader to escort you to the meeting." Murdok found himself discomforted by how animated, the machine was, smiling with a metallic face, emoting like an organic. "You two can take a break, I can handle it from here..." The two fighter crafts came down, hovering in place and then transformed into robot mode. The transformation wasn't what surprised the Castra, it was the seemly smooth, effortless shift from one anatomy to another. The armor panels had extended out and the internal working rearranged themselves into robot form. The other transformable mechanoids, had faults, with one anatomy dominating the other, or rigid and mechanical change. Murdok followed the mechanoids through the city on a small hover platform, specifically made for him and his escorts. Murdok took note of the city's inhabitants, everyone seemed to be a technomorph, or in layman's terms, a transformer, changing into cars, bikes, and even the odd tank. They looked at them with curiosity, and whispered to each other like... "Organics..." said Murdok "Excuse me...?" asked Cadroplex, in car form. "Your populace, you, you all behave like organics..." "Well, as our great leader once said, 'flesh or machine, we are still just people'..." "I would very much like to meet this leader of yours..." "I fail to see why you won't see them..." said Sagus, she was inside Maxion's office as he looked at a holographic display of the Gravity Lenses and several graphs displaying data she didn't care for. "I am a wanted criminal to the Alliance. They want Maxion, his technology, with it they can force their influence onto the rest of the galaxy..." "That's not what they preach..." "The are run by politicians..." "You are a politician..." "I am a leader..." he snorted "but yes, I find that I have to play the game of thrones. If they meet me, they will come and attack to get the information on Maxion, and they will try to wipe us out..." "Then why put Helminon in charge of this meeting, he is not..." "You are many things mother, diplomatic is not one of them. Your diplomacy is just another word for terrorism, bullying. Those tactics will not serve here and now. Helminon can put on a strong front minus the insolence." "You don't trust me..." "I know you...now go, they should be hear shortly and I have work to do..." Part 9 "Welcome..." said Helminon. The council had gathered save Maxion and the Captain and his entourage stood on their hover platform in the middle of the round room. "Helminon Magnus, head of our military activities." "And I..." said Sagus "Am Sagus Archon, head of the civilian guilds. I regret to inform you that our leader is predisposed at the moment. The Prime sends his regards..."Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes Category:Maxion Series